


Tissues

by PontiusHermes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Sick Character, Sick!Suga, Sickfic, Suga is adorable when he's sick, Suga is cute, Sweet, Tissues, description, non-romantic, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is sick and he needs to sneeze. That's it.<br/>I told you it had no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tissues

Sugawara blew his stuffy nose and sniffed into the tissue, trying to rid himself of the infuriating itch in his inflamed sinuses. If anything, the itch got worse. His breath hitched, but the sneeze wouldn't come, and the urge faded into a more persistent tickle. He blew his nose again, scrunching up his eyes with the effort, but the tickle stayed stubbornly in the bridge of his nose. Suga sniffed more miserably. The urge to sneeze intensified, and he suddenly found himself sneezing loudly, wetly, all over himself. He grabbed a handful of tissues to blow his nose yet again, and settled back to enjoy the brief respite from the tickling while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Comments would be appreciated!
> 
> Pontius


End file.
